Der zweite Ring Saurons Teil 2
by Cream
Summary: Stargate/Herr der Ringe CROSSOVER - Daniel als Elbe


Autor: Cream eMail: Cream0575@aol.com Fandom: Stargate SG1/Herr der Ringe Crossover Episode: 5. Staffel oder früher Rating: PG 13 Hauptpersonen: D, J Typ der Story: Angst, Drama, Humor und ein bisschen Action Zusammenfassung: Daniel ist der letzte Elbe auf Erden und auf der Suche nach dem Planeten, zu dem sich die Völker Mittelerdes geflüchtet haben. Info zur Story: Kursiv geschriebener Dialog bedeutet, dass elbisch (also sindarin) gesprochen wird. Kursiv geschriebener Text hingegen ist als Rückblende zu verstehen. Die Sindarin-Texte stammen aus dem Elbischen Wörterbuch (www.sindarin.de) sowie aus Tolkiens' englischer Originalversion seines Buches "Herr der Ringe". Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG1 und Herr der Ringe gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp., Double Secret Production, etc. etc.. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten Personen ist zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Charaktere sind Eigentum des Autors. Warnung: Character-Death (nicht permanent), Gewalt, außerdem wird geflucht. Danksagung: Vielen, vielen Dank an meine Super-Beta "Glasfeder"! Feedback: Na klar, aber seid bitte konstruktiv. "Flames" werden ausgelacht.  
  
Titel: Der zweite Ring Saurons  
  
Teil 2: Der Weg nach Andor  
~oOo~  
  
Am nächsten Morgen brachen SG1, Rheledur, Arwen und Legolas zum Stargate auf. Die Elben hatten ihnen ausreichend Proviant in Form von Elbenbrot, sowie Waffen in Form von Pfeilen, Bögen und Messer mitgegeben als auch ihre besten Pferde, mit denen sie die Strecke nach Andor um einiges schneller bewältigen sollten.  
  
Natürlich beharrte der Colonel darauf, Feuerwaffen und Granaten von General Hammond anzufordern, denn mit den Waffen der Elben würde sich ein Goa´uld sicher nicht so einfach besiegen lassen. Nachdem Jack also eine Nachricht für General Hammond ans Stargatecenter durchgegeben hatte und ihnen nach einigen Minuten die gewünschten Waffen durch das Stargate geschickt wurden, setzten sie ihre Reise fort und Legolas führte sie in Richtung Osten, in der die Zwerge lebten.  
  
Die Reise war anstrengend selbst zu Pferd. Doch die atemberaubende Landschaft, die sich um sie herum entfaltete, ließ die Anstrengungen weniger schlimm erscheinen. Der Elbenwald und Lyllenach hatten SG1 bereits zutiefst beeindruckt, doch die unendliche Weite des Horizonts, die Höhe der Berge mit ihren schneebedeckten Gipfeln und die satten grünen Wildblumenwiesen stellten das noch in den Schatten. Sie passierten Geysire, aus denen riesige heiße Wasserfontänen in den Himmel schossen und durch die sommerlichen Temperaturen die nahe Umgebung in einen nebligen Dunst tauchten. Die Luft war klar und sauber und roch nach feuchten Gräsern. Bunte Vögel flogen durch die Luft die einen melodischen Gesang von sich gaben und libellenähnliche Insekten schwirrten durch die hohen Gräser der Täler.  
  
~oOo~  
  
Am dritten Tag erreichen sie eine mit Wildblumen bewachsene Hügellandschaft, welche von mehreren rauschenden Bächen durchflossen wurde. Ganze Meere von bunten Schmetterlingen flatterten über die Wiesen um den süßen Nektar der Blüten aufzunehmen und türkis/gelb gestreifte Geckos sonnten sich auf einigen naheliegenden Felsen. Ein kleines Dorf kam hinter den ersten Hügeln zum Vorschein, von denen einige Häuser direkt in einige der Hügel hineingebaut worden waren. Man erkannte sie durch die niedrigen runden Eingangstüren, die kleinen rauchenden Schornsteine und Frontgärten, in denen Gemüse und Kräuter angepflanzt wurden. Und einfach alles schien etwas kleiner zu sein wie Jack sehr bald feststellte.  
  
"Wer wohnt denn hier? Ist das schon das Dorf der Zwerge?" fragte Jack leise und vertrieb ein paar bunte Falter, die hartnäckig um seinen Kopf schwirrten.  
  
"Fast." schmunzelte Daniel und erklärte,  
  
"Das hier ist ein Dorf der Hobbits. Die Hobbits sind höchstens 1,20 m groß doch im Gegensatz zu den Zwergen wühlen sie nicht in den Minen nach Reichtümern sondern sind einfache friedliebende Bauern. Für sie gibt es nichts schöneres als Essen, Bier brauen, Pfeife rauchen und das Land zu bestellen. Sie sind im allgemeinen kein bisschen abenteuerlustig und besitzen zum Teil die Naivität von Kindern. Niemals würden sie freiwillig zu einer Waffe greifen."  
  
"Sie hatten bei der Versammlung erwähnt, dass bei der Zerstörung des ersten Ringes von Sauron auch Hobbits dabei waren."  
  
"Das war etwas anderes, Jack. Frodo wusste, dass das Auenland damals genauso in Gefahr war, wie der Rest von Mittelerde. Die anderen drei Hobbits haben ihn zunächst nur begleitet, um ihren Freund auf dieser gefährlichen Reise zu beschützen. So recht verstanden haben sie die Ausmaße jedoch erst viel später. Erst dann haben sie zur Waffe gegriffen, und das nur aus reiner Selbstverteidigung heraus."  
  
"Daniel." rief Sam hinter ihm und trieb ihren Rappen an, um zu ihm und dem Colonel aufzuholen. Mehrere Schmetterlinge folgten ihr, offenbar angezogen von Sams neuem blumig duftendem Shampoo.  
  
"Glauben Sie, dass wir heute Nacht hier bleiben werden?" fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.  
  
Ihr machten lange Militärmärsche und das Leben unter freien Himmel normalerweise nichts aus. Es war fester Bestandteil als Militär und Mitglied von SG1. Dennoch wäre ihr ein gemütliches Bett und warme Hausmannskost wesentlich lieber, als noch länger das trockene Elbenbrot und die militärischen Feldrationen essen zu müssen. Selbst die Makkaroni mit Käse schmeckten wie Hühnchen. Bäh!  
  
"Legolas?" fragte ihn Daniel.  
  
"Ich hätte sowieso vorgeschlagen hier zu übernachten," lächelte Legolas, auf dessen Bogen, den er auf seinem Rücken trug, sich einige Schmetterlinge niedergelassen hatten und ihre Flügel langsam in pulsierendem Rhythmus öffneten und wieder schlossen.  
  
"So gut das Elbenbrot auch den Hunger stillt, es geht doch nichts über eine richtige Mahlzeit. Und nehmt es mir nicht übel, aber das Essen von Eurem Planeten ist äußerst gewöhnungsbedürftig."  
  
~oOo~  
  
Sie fanden ein kleines Gasthaus am Rande des Dorfes, zu dem auch ein Stall gehörte und nachdem sie ihre Pferde versorgt, ihr Gepäck auf ihre Zimmer im ersten Stock gebracht und sich ein wenig frisch gemacht hatten, fanden sich die Freunde zum Essen wieder unten in der Gaststube ein. Es war Heiligabend und wenn die Ta'uri schon Weihnachten nicht Zuhause feiern konnten, dann doch wenigstens gemeinsam als Familie im Kreis von neuen Freunden.  
  
Das Essen, dass aus Wild, Pilzen und Gemüse bestand, war köstlich, dass Bier floss in Massen und die Musik war mitreißend. Natürlich kannten die Hobbits die Elben ziemlich gut und während man das gemütliche Beisammensein feierte, begann die Wirtin in der Zwischenzeit die Matratzen und Laken der Betten auf den Fußböden der Schlafzimmer herzurichten, da die Hobbitbetten natürlich viel zu klein für die Menschen und Elben waren.  
  
Mit einem Besen versuchte die Wirtin einige der bunten Schmetterlinge aus den Zimmern zu vertreiben, die anscheinend während des Tages durch die geöffneten Fenster geflogen waren und schimpfte ihnen hinterher, als sie wieder durch das offene Fenster nach draußen flogen,  
  
"..lästige bunte Flatterdinger!"  
  
Nachdem sich die Elben und SG1 viele Geschichten von den Hobbits angehört hatten und ihnen die Gesichter vor Lachen schon merklich schmerzten, fielen sie müde und erschöpft in ihre Betten. Sam und Arwen teilten sich gemeinsam ein Zimmer, Rheledur und Legolas das Zweite und Teal´C, Daniel und Jack teilten sich das letzte Zimmer.  
  
Jack war sofort wie ein Toter eingeschlafen kaum das sein Kopf das Kopfkissen berührt hatte und Teal´C widmete sich seinem Kel´Noreem. Doch Daniel fand sich trotz aller Müdigkeit immer noch rastlos und beschloss draußen noch ein wenig frische Luft zu schnappen.  
  
Als er den schmalen Kiesweg, der sich hinter dem Haus befand, entlang spazierte erkannte er im Dunkeln noch eine weitere Person die, nachdem sie Daniel gehört hatte, stehen geblieben war und auf ihn wartete. Es war Arwen, die offensichtlich auch noch nicht schlafen konnte. Als sie ihn sah lächelte er und ging ihr entgegen. Sie lächelte zurück und nahm seine Hand.  
  
"Vin govedich nan eithel?" (Begleitest du mich zur Quelle?) fragte sie ihn.  
  
"Mae" antwortete er.  
  
Der Weg führte weiter einen Hügel hinunter entlang am großen Kräutergarten des alten Wirtshauses. Es duftete nach Jasmin und Insekten zirpten und schwirrten durch die Dunkelheit. Am Ende des Gartens befand sich eine Treppe, die den Hügel hinunterführte zu einem winzigen Wäldchen, dass aus nicht mehr als fünf oder sechs Bäumen zu bestehen schien. Hier wuchs das satte grüne Gras hüfthoch und mit jedem Schritt, den Arwen und Daniel machten um es zu durchqueren, flogen große blauleuchtende Glühwürmchen auf und erhellten ihre unmittelbare Umgebung. Das plätschern von Wasser erklang zwischen den Bäumen und verriet die Quelle, von der Arwen gesprochen hatte.  
  
Daniel blieb stehen und starrte wie gebannt auf das Wasser, dass im Licht der Monde schimmerte wie tausend Diamanten. Er atmete tief die frische klare Luft ein und beobachtet Arwen, wie sie ihre Schuhe auszog, sich an den Rand der Quelle setzte und ihre Füße ins Wasser tauchte.  
  
"Wir mögen unsterblich sein und doch gibt es nichts erfrischenderes als das kühle Wasser einer Quelle,"  
  
sagte sie, als Daniel sich schweigend neben sie setzte, nachdem auch er seine Schuhe und Socken ausgezogen hatte. Das kalte Wasser aus der Quelle hatte einen sehr belebenden Effekt und seine Müdigkeit verflog ein wenig.  
  
"Wow, dass Wasser tut wirklich gut. Du bist hier sicher schon öfter gewesen, oder?"  
  
"Wie schon gesagt, Danolyn. Wir treiben manchmal Handel mit den Hobbits und ich lasse mir nur äußerst selten die Gelegenheit entgehen mit ihnen zu feiern."  
  
"Ich erinnere mich. So gut die Elben auch sein mögen und wie friedlich es bei ihnen ist, sie werden nie mit der Ausgelassenheit und Freude der Hobbits mithalten können. Weißt Du noch wie wir damals gefeiert haben, als der erste Ring vernichtet war und wir alle gedacht hatten, dass das Böse endlich fort wäre. Ich glaube an jenem Abend habe ich Dich das erste Mal aus vollem Halse lachen und singen hören, Arwen."  
  
"Oje, erinnere mich nicht an DAS Fest, Danolyn." lachte Arwen und versteckte beschämt ihr Gesicht hinter ihren Händen. Nach einem Moment blickte sie wieder hoch und sah Danolyn an.  
  
"Warum konntest Du nicht schlafen, Danolyn?"  
  
Er zuckte kopfschüttelnd die Schultern.  
  
"Ich schätze, die Ereignisse der letzten Tage werden mir erst jetzt so richtig bewusst. Ich habe so lange darauf gewartet nach Hause zu kommen, Arwen. Doch jetzt stelle ich fest, dass ich immer noch Heimweh habe, allerdings nicht nach den Elben."  
  
Arwen nickte verständnisvoll und schaute ihn traurig an.  
  
"Du wirst uns wieder verlassen wenn das hier vorbei ist. Nicht wahr, Danolyn?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht. Aber ich denke schon. Ich hoffe Du bist mir nicht böse deshalb. Ich versuche nur ehrlich zu sein."  
  
"Das weiß ich doch."  
  
"Außerdem heißt es nicht, dass ich nicht zurückkommen werde, Arwen. Jetzt, wo ich weiß wo ihr Euch versteckt, werde ich sicher meine Urlaubstage hier verbringen."  
  
lächelte er in dem Versuch, die ernste Stimmung zu verdrängen.  
  
"Da bin ich froh. Und nur damit Dir das auch klar ist, wir haben Dich alle wirklich furchtbar vermisst, Danolyn. Ganz besonders Legolas. Du kannst Dir nicht vorstellen wie schwer es ist, einen launischen Legolas über mehrere Tausend Jahre ertragen zu müssen."  
  
Daniel verrollte verständnisvoll die Augen.  
  
"Und Du musst mir etwas versprechen, Danolyn."  
  
Daniel sah sie etwas verwirrt an, rätselnd was sie von ihm verlangen könnte.  
  
"Du musst mir versprechen, wenn Du uns das nächste Mal besuchen kommst, dass Du Colonel O´Neill wieder mitbringst. Er gefällt mir sehr."  
  
und sie zwinkerte ihm unmissverständlich zu.  
  
Daniel errötete, eine Gabe die er nie zu verlieren schien, und versprach ihr Jack zu überreden, sofern sie sich benehmen würde. Wie oft traf sie schon auf einen gutaussehenden Sterblichen, der ihr Interesse an der Jagd teilte.  
  
Mittlerweile war es tief in der Nacht und als die Glühwürmchen wieder im schützenden Gras verschwunden waren, konnte man kaum noch die Hand vor Augen erkennen. Zumindest wenn sie Sterbliche gewesen wären. Als Elben hatten sie glücklicherweise die Fähigkeit, auch im Dunkel noch sehr gut sehen zu können und so machten sie sich auf wieder ins Wirtshaus zurück zu kehren um hoffentlich doch noch ein bisschen Schlaf zu finden.  
  
Gerade als sie wieder den Kräutergarten entlang gingen, hörten sie aus weiter Ferne einen schrillen Schrei, der sie bis aufs Mark durchdrang. Sie blickten für einen Moment wie versteinert gen Horizont, aus der der erschütternde Laut gekommen war. Sie beide wussten in dem Moment, dass gerade etwas Fürchterliches geschehen war.  
  
~oOo~  
  
Ogedur. Die Hauptmine war zersprengt und die zerfetzten Körper der Zwerge, die in ihr gearbeitet hatten, lagen unter den schweren Trümmern von Gestein begraben. Anubis hatte seinen Wachen befohlen das kostbare Naquadria, dass die Zwerge aus dem Berg gegraben hatten, an Bord seines gigantischen Kriegsschiffes zu bringen, das in nicht allzu großer Entfernung von den Minen gelandet war. Die Zwerge setzten sich tapfer zur Wehr, leider erwiesen sich ihre primitiven Äxte und ihre geringe Größe als nahezu nutzlos gegen die Stabwaffen ihrer Angreifer.  
  
Als Warnung für die anderen Zwerge ließ Anubis die Hauptmine sprengen, um die Zwerge von seiner Übermacht zu überzeugen und sie gefügig zu machen. Anschließend ließ Anubis sie in den übrigen Minen weiter arbeiten, als seine Sklaven. Die Schätze der Berge, das überaus seltene und wertvolle Naquadria, wurde für Anubis Waffenproduktion benötigt. Nicht mehr lange und Anubis würde, zusätzlich zu dem Ring der Macht, den er ständig bei sich trug, über die zerstörerischten und effektvollsten Waffen des bekannten Universums verfügen.  
  
~oOo~  
  
Die Satteltaschen der Pferde waren mit frisch geräucherten Schinken, Speck und Brot gefüllt, eine Spende der freundlichen Wirtin und ihres Gatten für die bevorstehende Mission, und SG1 sowie ihre elbischen Freunde traten am frühen Morgen ihre Weiterreise nach Andor an.  
  
"Tiro i dalaf!" (Achtet auf den Boden!)  
  
rief Rheledur den anderen zu und Daniel übersetzte es umgehend seinen Teamkameraden. Auch wenn Rheledur die Sprache der Ta´uris beherrschte, er vermied es sie zu sprechen wenn es die Umstände nicht unbedingt erforderten. Vielleicht aus Stolz? Daniel konnte es nicht sagen. Rheledur machte auf Daniel einen eher eigenbrötlerischen Eindruck.  
  
Der Weg wurde zunehmend beschwerlicher und die Pferde bekamen größere Schwierigkeiten, auf dem unebenen Gestein das Gleichgewicht zu behalten und sich nicht bei einem kurzen Moment der Unachtsamkeit die Beine zu brechen. Ihre Reiter waren zu ihrer Entlastung abgestiegen und führten sie durch die Felsenlandschaft, begleitet vom ständigen Gefluche eines gewissen Colonels, der nicht glauben konnte, dass er sich tatsächlich von seinem Archäologen zu dieser 'Mission' hatte überreden lassen.  
  
Rheledur und Legolas versicherten ihnen, dass sie Andor am nächsten Tag erreichen und sie die vielen Felsen bald hinter sich lassen würden. Zur Enttäuschung aller schafften sie dies allerdings nicht mehr vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit und so waren sie gezwungen ihr Nachtlager auf hartem Felsgestein aufzuschlagen.  
  
Mit absoluter Sicherheit konnte Jack für sich behaupten, was er auch lautstark bekannt gab, dass er noch nie während seiner langen und durchaus aktiven Karriere, so unbequem schlafen musste wie auf dieser Mission und das auch noch an Weihnachten! Und er versäumte es auch nicht alle noch mal daran zu erinnern, dass daran allein Daniel Schuld war. Wenn er sich damals den Ring sicher in seine Unterhose eingenäht hätte, wäre das alles nicht passiert und sie würden jetzt Daheim in ihren weichen Betten liegen, anstatt sich unzählige Blessuren von den Kanten und Steinen zu holen, auf denen ihre Schlafsäcke ausgerollt waren. Und sie würden sich auch nicht halb zu Tode zu frieren müssen, weil in dieser unwirtlichen Landschaft nicht ein Stückchen Holz für ein wärmendes Feuer aufzutreiben war und sie den leckeren Speck, den ihnen die Hobbits mitgegeben hatten, nicht braten konnten und kalt essen mussten, was für Jack noch ein zusätzlicher Punkt auf seiner imaginären Beschwerdeliste war, den er Daniel niemals verzeihen würde.  
  
Während sich Daniel zunehmend mieser fühlte und auf seinem rohem Speck rumkaute, stimmten Sam und Arwen im Grunde ebenfalls Jack zu, doch brachten beide ihre Meinung Daniel zuliebe nicht zum Ausdruck, da ihm sein schlechtes Gewissen schon ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Legolas und Rheledur enthielten sich zur Sicherheit ebenfalls lieber und Teal'C schien der Einzige zu sein, der Jacks Wutanfälle überaus unterhaltsam zu finden schien. Allerdings musste auch er zugeben, dass selbst ihm als Jaffa und früherer erster Primus von Apophis schon nach wenigen Minuten anfing sein Hintern zu schmerzen, während er vergeblich versuchte sich auf sein Kel´Noreem zu konzentrieren.  
  
~oOo~  
  
Ihre Erleichterung kannte keine Grenzen als die Gefährten am nächsten Abend tatsächlich Andor erreichten. Genau wie Bruchtal hatten die Elben ihre Häuser an die Hänge eines Gebirges gebaut, hoch oberhalb eines Tals, durch dessen Ebene sich ein Fluss seinen Weg bannte. Es war bereits sehr dunkel, doch die Monde erhellten die Umgebung hell genug um nicht vom Wege abzukommen und vielleicht noch über den Rand und die Klippen hinab zu stürzen.  
  
Als sie sich Andor allmählich näherten, konnten sie in der Ferne melodischen Gesang vernehmen und sahen aus der Entfernung, wie einige Elben von einer anderen Seite aus nach Andor wanderten. Gemeinsam beobachteten sie schweigend die anderen Elben. Ihre Laternen erleuchteten in der Schwärze der Nacht ihre langen hellen Gewänder und Sam dachte sich bei diesem beeindruckenden Anblick, dass es aussähe wie ein schmaler Faden der Hoffnung umgeben von einem dunklen Meer der Verzweifelung. Dieser Augenblick hatte etwas Verzauberndes an sich.  
  
Die hiesigen Elben waren überrascht über ihre Ankunft aber nahmen die Erschöpften nicht minder willkommen bei sich auf. Arwen ging auf einen der 'älteren' Elben zu, der einen verschlungenen Kopfschmuck aus einem silberähnlichen Metall auf seinem Haupt trug und vermutlich das Oberhaupt dieser Gemeinschaft war.  
  
"Suilad, adar." (Hallo, Vater)  
  
begrüßte Arwen den Mann freundlich und ein Lächeln brach auf dem Gesicht von Elrond aus, als er seine Tochter kurz in seine Arme nahm.  
  
"Mae govannen, sell." (Sei willkommen, Tochter), erwiderte er herzlich.  
  
Die großen Betten der Elben waren eine Wohltat und die Müdigkeit der schlaflosen Vornacht lag wie Blei in den Knochen der Freunde. Sie schliefen ein zu einer einzelnen klaren Stimme, die irgendwo ein altes Lied, dass Danolyn noch aus Mittelerde kannte, sang und sie alle in einen friedlichen und erholsamen Schlaf gleiten ließ.  
  
A Elbereth Gilthoniel, silivren penna míriel o menel aglar elenath! Na-chaered palan-díriel O galadhremmin ennorath, Fanuilos, le linnathon Nef aear, sí nef aearon!  
  
~oOo~  
  
Am nächsten Tag wurde eine Versammlung einberufen um die gegenwärtige Lage zu besprechen.  
  
"Maer Aur," begrüßte Elrond die Gefährten und Jack blickte fragend und mit erhobener Augenbraue zu Daniel.  
  
"Er hat gesagt 'Guten Morgen', Jack." erklärte ihm Daniel geduldig.  
  
"Ach so. 'Mäh-ohr' Ihnen auch, Elrond."  
  
grüßte Jack lächelnd zurück und winkte dem Elben von seinem Platz aus mit einer Hand zu. Elrond blickte sichtlich irritiert auf Jack während Daniel, der von Jacks Benehmen etwas peinlich berührt war , vergeblich versuchte sich in seinem Sitz unsichtbar zu machen, indem er tiefer in seinen Stuhl rutschte und versuchte sich so klein wie möglich zu machen. Seine Freunde konnten sich ein Lachen nur schwer verkneifen und Sam konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr ein Grunzen hinter ihrer vorgehaltenen Hand entkam. Nachdem sich ein jeder wieder gefangen hatte, begann Elrond mit ernster Miene zu sprechen.  
  
"Wir haben leider schlechte Nachrichten erhalten." sprach Elrond und erklärte nach einer kurzen Pause, dass eine der Naquadria-Mienen der Zwerge in Obegur gesprengt worden war und an die 40 Zwerge in den Trümmern begraben wurden. Der Rest wurde von Anubis versklavt und als Arbeiter in den übrigen Mienen eingesetzt.  
  
"Das sind Anubis Wachen!" bestätigte Daniel mit einem kurzen Blick auf die Zeichnung in Elronds Bericht, den er für alle herumreichen ließ.  
  
"Okay." sagte Sam. "Da wir jetzt mit Sicherheit wissen, dass Anubis hier ist und mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit diesen Ring Saurons besitzt, wie sieht unser Plan aus?"  
  
"Wie Euch die Waldelben sicherlich schon berichtet haben ist auch bei uns die Zeit nicht stehen geblieben und wir haben in den letzten Jahrtausenden angefangen Technologien zu entwickeln, ohne jedoch unsere Lebensweise und Traditionen auf irgendeine Weise zu gefährden."  
  
"Ihr habt ein Raumschiff entwickelt. Die Waldelben haben uns davon erzählt." bestätigte Sam.  
  
"Das ist richtig. Die Blab."  
  
"Blab?! Was ist denn das für ein Name für ein Kriegsschiff?" fragte Jack fassungslos.  
  
"Jack! Blab bedeutet in unserer Sprache übersetzt soviel wie 'Flügelschlag'."  
  
Erneut gab ihnen Jack einen zweifelhaften Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
"Und ich sage es noch mal, Daniel. Was ist DAS für ein Name für ein Kriegsschiff?"  
  
"Und was war 'O´Neill' für ein Name für ein Kriegsschiff der Asgard?" schoss ihm Daniel entnervt zurück.  
  
"Na, der Name war wenigstens cool. Im Gegensatz zu BLAB!"  
  
"Über was für andere Technologien verfügt Ihr noch?" fragte Daniel, bemüht das Thema wieder auf die nötige Ernsthaftigkeit zu lenken und sich von Jack nicht noch weiter provozieren zu lassen.  
  
"Wir haben großen Fortschritt auf dem medizinischen Gebiet gemacht bei der Heilung von diversen Krankheiten, die unter den Völkern dieses Planeten kursieren. Unsere Heiler reisen regelmäßig zu den Dörfern um sie zu verteilen. Ohne Zweifel werden einige der Zwerge Verletzungen davon getragen haben, so dass ich Euch empfehlen würde einige Mittel mitzunehmen, wenn Ihr zu den Zwergen reist."  
  
"Und wie stets mit Waffen?" wollte Jack wissen.  
  
"Natürlich haben wir auch diese weiterentwickelt, für den Fall das wir eines Tages in eine Situation geraten, in der wir uns jetzt gerade befinden. Diese Waffen wurden lediglich für den Zweck der Selbstverteidigung gefertigt, zur Jagd greifen wir auf unsere traditionellen Mittel zurück. Wir sind bereit, Euch unser Schiff zur Verfügung zu stellen." erklärte Elrond bereitwillig.  
  
Teal'C hakte nach, nicht ganz ohne Skepsis.  
  
"Und was verlangt Ihr für diese Großzügigkeit?"  
  
Elrond war überaus überrascht für das ihm entgegengebrachte Misstrauen, wusste aber das die Menschen sicherlich ihre Gründe dafür hatten.  
  
"Natürlich nichts. Immerhin geht es hier um das Wohl des gesamten Planeten und wir sind alle davon betroffen, was mit uns passiert wenn der Feind in unsere neue Welt einfällt. Was immer Ihr von uns braucht was wir Euch geben können, Ihr werdet es bekommen." versprach Elrond.  
  
"Dann stellt uns Eure Armee zur Verfügung. Wir werden sie sicherlich brauchen können." sagte Legolas.  
  
"So sei es. Aber erklärt mir noch eines. Was hat Major Carter damit gemeint, Anubis hätte den Ring?"  
  
~oOo~  
  
Ende Teil 2 Weiter mit Teil 3: Der Kampf zwischen Gut und Böse 


End file.
